


First Kiss

by Lypreila



Series: Kyana Hawke - The Ice Queen Cometh [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/M, Fenris/Female Mage Hawke - Freeform, First Kiss, Hawke gives No Fucks, Kyana Hawke - Freeform, Parties, Someone puts magebane in Hawke's drink, Stupid of them, fenhawke - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypreila/pseuds/Lypreila
Summary: Kyana Hawke and Fenris' first kiss, from a prompt on tumblr.While playing guard for extra money at a party that Hawke is attending, Fenris is reminded of how strong she can be, and how much he doesn't know.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jawsandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/gifts).



> The wonderful, talented, amazing Jawsandbones on tumblr (Jawbones here on A03!!) prompted me, and here's the result. Starring my problem child, Kyana Hawke.

Fenris had decided that he liked this extra work. Guarding a party, while similar to what he’d done for Denarius, was different enough that he could deal with the job. And the perks…. Well…. The perks were nice as well. He watched Hawke, who stood in a corner quietly chatting with Aveline, wrapped in a black dress that hugged every curve till her calves, where it flared in light pleats. Her silvery blonde hair was down for once, falling to her middle back in waves, and, as he watched, she bowed her head, chuckling at something Aveline had said. She appeared uneasy here, among the rich, though she hid it well enough. The way she gripped her wine spoke to him of discomfort, and she was drinking more than she normally seemed to. 

The Viscount’s son approached the pair, bowing and holding his hand out to Hawke, an offer, an invitation. She nodded, placing her drink down upon a sideboard, and swept out onto the dance floor with him. Aveline moved his direction, her smile wide.

“Well, she didn’t want to come, but Leandra and I managed to convince her that it’d be fun. I’m glad we did.” 

“Perhaps. She seems ill at ease.” Fenris murmured, beginning another circuit of the room before he moved to check the halls and exits, drawing Aveline with him. “So do you, for that matter.” 

“Well, this was never my scene. Short doses are fine, but every so often I need to step away. I’m not interested in giving nobles the idea that the Captain of the Guard is amenable to their suggestions.” She rolled a shoulder in an awkward shrug. “May as well walk with you on this round. She’ll be fine with Saemus.” 

Fenris was silent for a moment as they moved towards the estate’s back entrance, then looked over at Aveline, whose eyes scanned the dark as soon as they stepped outside, always alert, always looking to the safety of her friends. So like Kya, yet so different too. 

“You care for her?” 

Aveline stopped short for a moment, obviously surprised by the question. 

“Of course. Hawke saved my life. I’m not sure that we would’ve made it from Lothering had the Hawke’s not come upon Wesley and I. As it was Wesley….well…. I blamed her for that for a little while. But that passed. I saw sense. And it was her uncle, filthy git that he is, that helped us get into the city when so many Fereldan refugees were being turned away. People starving in the docks, suspicious Templars everywhere…” She trailed off, eyes unfocused and haunted for a moment before she shook her head. “She is as a sister to me, though I couldn’t presume to call myself such after Bethany.” 

Fenris nodded. They had arrived at the doors, and he proceeded, for the third time this night, to check that the locks and traps hadn’t been disturbed. They continued on the round, moving onto safer topics, if musing about the Qunari could be considered safer. Eventually they did come upon something. A pair of thieves, Carta by their brands, had somehow snuck into the basement, and were having a grand time picking out artwork to steal and drinking wine until Aveline and Fenris came upon them. It wasn’t even a fight - they were young, putting up their hands and grinning sheepishly. Aveline rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile as she looked at Fenris. He merely shrugged, and continued on his rounds, leaving Aveline to haul them back to the Keep, or do with them what she would. 

He didn’t think much of the fact that Hawke wasn’t there when he returned, but as the minutes passed he found her continued absence worried him. His concern took him from the great room, scanning the halls, moving quickly and silently, but it wasn’t till he heard laughter, cruel and mocking, that the knot in his stomach tightened. When he stepped around the corner he saw her, a pale flame leaning heavily against a side table, one gloved hand over her mouth. Three others were there. Two men, one tall with the paunch that spoke of his best years being behind him, and a younger one, still with some muscle left, who had Saemus Dumar pinned to the wall, arms jacked up behind him. Both were wearing Templar formal uniforms. Fenris stilled for a moment, unsure. 

“Little noble boys shouldn’t consort with Mages, Saemus!! Don’t you know better by now?” The older one said with a sneer, leaning against the wall, pinning Hawke between his arm and the table she leaned against. 

“I was escorting her outside for some air! She felt sick. No doubt from something you slipped into her drink while we were dancing. My father will hear about this.” 

“Oh yes!” The older one spoke again, nodding, “I’ll be sure to tell him myself, we’re sure to be rewarded, and Mattias can take this one back to the Gallows for processing. The ‘bane we slipped her ought to keep her safe enough, for now.” 

Fenris edged closer. They still hadn’t seen him, by some miracle, and he had no desire to cause a bigger fracas, bringing more attention down upon them. Suddenly Hawke spoke, her voice low, and whipped her hand up to the throat of the man who had her pinned. Her fingers were tipped with shards of ice, sharp and deadly. Even as he watched one of them pierced the skin, a drop of blood rolling down the mans neck.  
“If you want to accost someone, perhaps next time you should make sure you get your dosage correct.” Her voice was low, threatening. Perhaps you should wonder where my other hand went.” 

Fenris watched as both Templars stiffened, especially the one dealing with Kyana. Quicker than he could blink her other hand was wrapped around his balls, and she began to allow it to frost over. The look on the man’s face quickly went from amused, to scared, to looking like he was decidedly uncomfortable as the frost creeped out from her grip. 

“I’m not someone to trifle with. I am not weak. And I am not alone. Right, Ser Fenris?”

Fenris, as he stepped out, wondered why he’d thought she’d needed looking after. She’d told him years ago that she would never be weak, and he should know by now that Hawke always kept her word. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the young Templar keeping the Dumar boy pinned, and pulled him back, almost tossing him to the other side of the hall. He stumbled but righted himself, looking from Fenris to his superior. 

“Ser?” 

“Augh! Fine! Alright just please… let me go!” the older man squeaked out, voice going higher with each word. 

Hawke pulled on his groin, drawing him closer to her with a groan. 

“Next time you think about harassing me, talk to your Knight Captain first. I’m sure Cullen will be able to enlighten you to the mistake you just made.” 

With that she shoved him away, and the Templar limped back, gathering up his companion before scuttling off. Saemus moved to Hawke, scowling. 

“I know those two. They’re under investigation for stealing Lyrium. They’ll be gone by tomorrow morning, I promise. Can you make it home by yourself?” Kyana looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The young man grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. “Of course. My apologies, Lady Hawke. But I would still feel better…..”

Fenris stepped forward. 

“Go tell our hosts that one of their guests has taken ill, and I have gone to escort them home. The evening's almost over. I’m sure you can handle any complaints they may have.” 

Saemus nodded, and walked away. Hawke turned to him, a question on her face. 

“I’m quite alright, Fenris.” 

He nodded, but couldn’t fail to notice the tiny wobble in her step as they made their way out into the darkened streets of Hightown. She was silent and strong most of the way home till, rounding the corner, she stumbled, and braced herself against the walls. Fenris could see her knees, so pleasantly outlined by tight black silk, trembling, and he moved closer to her side, one hand coming up to rest against her shoulder. 

“I may have lied,” she said with a sigh, “Magebane is unpleasant no matter the dose.”

Fenris shrugged, taking her arm in his own, letting her brace herself against him as she straightened. 

“You handled them well.” 

She let out a dark, throaty chuckle. “I’ve dealt with worse. That’s the last time I let Mother talk me into something like this.” 

Fenris smiled, and held on to Hawke’s arm till they were at last at her doorstep, and there he hesitated, lingering. 

“Thank you, Fenris. I...appreciate your concern.” She rose up on her toes, taking him by surprise to brush a feather light kiss against his cheek. When she pulled away he could see her blush, even in the dark. He could see as well the slowly dawning look of regret on her face. “Oh. OH! I’m sorry, Fenris. I didn’t think, I didn’t even ask, and you…”

He silenced her with a quick press of his lips into her own, then pulled back, and began to back away. 

“Next time, Hawke, you have but to ask.” 

At last he turned, carrying the pleasant image of Hawke’s stunned face with him all the way home. 

Hawke stepped in her door, moving quickly towards the stairs when an exclamation brought her up short. 

“Kya dear! How was the party? Did you meet anyone?” Leandra asked with an odd mixture of anxiety and hope. 

“Hello, Mother, fine, and yes, I met Lady Deepenau. Orlesian. Terribly boring. Anyway, I’m not feeling well, so it’s off to bed for me!”

“You know very well that’s not what I meant! Kyana, I love you, but sometimes….” she trailed off, raising a hand to her brow. “Anyway, I received a letter from your cousin!” 

“Which one?” Hawke muttered with a roll of the eyes, beginning the daunting task of climbing the stairs on shaky legs. “They do seem to be coming out of the woodwork since I reclaimed our titles and property.”

“Oh nothing like that. It was Kalazar, writing from Amaranthine! He’s an Arl now, and Warden Commander of Ferelden! We’re going to be writing back and forth quite a bit now, I expect.”

Hawke froze at the top of the stairs, fingers flexing convulsively around the railing. Finally, with a murmured platitude, she disappeared into the sanctuary of her room, and sank gratefully onto her bed. She traced her fingers over her lips, feeling her wide smile, and with that, she was able to ignore the persistent pain and nausea of the magebane and fell into dreamless sleep.


End file.
